Secretos del Sexo
by Lara Pond
Summary: A veces la biblia del sexo no cae en manos de un hombre, a veces y solo entonces, una chica lo encuentra de forma misteriosa.


**_Este fanfic participa en el Reto "Amor Bizarro" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"._**

**_Disclaimer: American pie 7_**

**_?Un Ashmy, Amly? prefiero el Ashmy (Ashley x Amy)_**

**_Será posiblemente un Long-fic, o un Two Shot, aun no lo se_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Secretos del sexo<span>_**

Cuando fue a la biblioteca lo menos que esperó es hacer algo interesante la verdad, pensó en solo quedarse durmiendo mientras los chicos hacían sus tareas o sus amigas, pero nada de eso, así que maldijo a todo el sistema de educación mientras leía el libro de biología.

Había pasado ya varios meses desde que empezaran las clases, hasta ya se había olvidado de ese soso beso con el gordo baboso. Pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo solitaria e inexistente que estaba su vida amorosa.

No se había enamorado nunca, y ahora era peor que nunca, porque no besó a nadie ni siquiera había pasado la noche en casa de alguna persona, estaba tan aburrida que hasta iba a las fiestas solo para tomar alcohol pero nada más…

* * *

><p>—Ashley…Ashley despierta—Amy sacudió a la chica por los hombros, y tardó un rato pero al final si despertó.<p>

—Ugh, ¿Qué…eh?—Preguntó algo desconcertada.

La otra se río, pero no dijo más, solo posó una de las carpetas en frente de ella.

La chica solo bufó molesta, eso le cansaba. No tenía la menor de las canas de hacer eso, pero no tenía otra opción si es que quería aprobar y graduarse.

Pero no se esperó lo que pasaría.

Así cuando se encontró algo que no creía que fuera cierto.

Había oído las leyenda de eso, pero jamás pensó en que de verdad existiera o que fuera efectivo si es que lo hiciera.

Por ello cuando al buscar un libro, y se golpeó el pie con la estantería, y al caerse el pedazo de madera se quedó sorprendida. Porque allí estaba, ese libro, el libro del sexo…

Le habían dicho que se había renovado, pero no sabía qué tanto.

Su ex novio le había dicho algo como que tenía ese libro, pero ella nunca le creyó, más porque era terrible en la cama, por eso al tomarlo entre sus manos sonrió. Tal vez las cosas este año no serían tan aburridas como podrían ser. Lo usaría aunque nadie lo tenía que saber, porque si no se lo quitarían para usarlos ellos, por eso fue que prefirió ocultarlo para su propio uso personal.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—Le preguntó su amiga cuando la chica volvió.

—Por nada—Pero la sonrisa decía otra cosa.

Y la otra solamente se hizo la que no notó eso.

* * *

><p>Estaba ya en su cuarto, mirando el libro.<p>

Tenía de todo un poco, era algo así como el manual del sexo definitivo, solo que…era para hombres, porque decía como pasar una buena noche con una chica pero no con un hombre.

Pero aun así podía probar cosas nuevas…Siempre había tiempo para tener cosas nuevas.

* * *

><p>Amy estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que algo se apoyó contra su espalda.<p>

Suspiró cuando unos brazos se pasaron por su cintura. Eran suaves y olían bien.

—Mmm… ¿Ashley?—Preguntó y le sorprendió a la otra el que le reconociera tan fácil, más porque no estaba en ese cuarto cuando se acostó.

—Oh vamos… ¿Siempre lo adivinarás?—Se quejó y la otra río.

Amy se volteó y abrazó a la chica, posando su cara en el hueco entre el hombro y la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que sí, pero ¿Qué pasó?

Y la otra lejos de responderle pensó en poner en práctica uno de las interesantes técnicas sobre sexo que tuvo el placer de leer un rato antes. Así que le volteó haciendo que ella quedase debajo de sí.

— ¿Ashley?—Preguntó algo desconcertada. Pero pronto se calló cuando comenzó a besarle.

—No hables ahora…créeme esto te va a gustar—Le dijo y así fue como la noche más fuerte y placentera de esas chicas comenzó.

Esas técnicas sí que eran eficaces.

* * *

><p>—Oh por dios…sabía que eras buena, pero esos rumores se quedan cortísimos…—Gimió una última vez ella y se cayó a un costado de la cama. Estaba muerta de cansancio, toda sudada y respiraba ahogadamente<p>

La otra se río, y obviamente sería buena si tenía un gran guía todo ilustrado y exacto.

—Bueno, qué puedo decir, así soy yo—Se alzó de hombros y le hizo reír a la otra igual.

—Algún día tendrás que decírmelo—Y puede que sí, pero será luego ahora quería ir por una segunda ronda, porque lo que le hizo, dios, no se quedaba atrás, y eso le hacía dudar si la chica de verdad no sabía más de lo que decía.

—Ah-ah Ashley ¿Q-Qué haces?—Preguntó evitando un gemido cuando la chica bajó hasta sus piernas, las separó y pasó la lengua lentamente por su centro.

—Bueno, te mostraré si quieres algo más, otra técnica—Y con una sonrisa comenzó.

—Pero, ¿No estás cansada-…?—Y no pudo más, no tenía idea de qué diablos hacía su lengua, pero era súper rápido extraño y le causó de todo un poco— ¡OH MY DIOS!

Amy se tuvo que agarrar del respaldo de su cama.

* * *

><p>Bueno ese fue un día de estudio interesante.<p>

Pero pronto encontró una página aun más interesante…


End file.
